Logan Howlett
Logan Howlett (b. January 19, 2032) is a mutant, a Witch-Werewolf hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Magnetric and Silverbow, and oldest grandson of DJ and Talon. He is also a member of Generation X and a unknown Native American tribe. He is a ANBU-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Kaguya clan from Kirigakure, and a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Monodramon. Logan is a member of the Grey family, the Howlett family and the Eisenhardt family. 'History' Early Years Logan James Alejandro Howlett was born on January 19, 2032 in Mesa, Arizona, USA and was raised in New York and Los Angeles. He is the oldest son of Matthew Howlett and Allison Argent. He is of American, Canadian, Transian, German, British, Japanese, French and Native American heritage. Logan is the older brother of Tyler and Elijah. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Adamantium Claws: Logan's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long adamantium claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Logan can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Logan can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws were made of adamantium from the start, unlike the claws of Wolverine which were made of bone and then grafted with the metal. Logan's claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' One of Logan's primary mutant powers is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Logan's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of his healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. *''Foreign Chemichical Immunity:'' Logan's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *''Immunity To Disease:'' Logan's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Logan possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Logan's mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Logan has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and support the weight of a dozen men with one arm. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Logan's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Logan can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Logan's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Logan's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *''Delayed Aging:'' In addition, Logan's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. It has however not been activated yet, as he is still quite young. *''Animal Empathy:'' Logan has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and/or his intents. Magnetokinesis: Logan is a mutant with the superhuman power to channel and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. It seems that his powers are a combination of telekinesis and magnetokinesis, as he has been shown levitating and controlling objects which are not metallic. Logan's power is, for all practical purposes, limitless. Logan can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Logan has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Logan once, like his father angrandmother, blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. Like his father, it is clear that Logan's power is psionic. His powers are apparently as powerful as his father's as Logan can levitate persons by controlling the iron in their blood, a feat that not even his great-great-grandfather, the king of metal, Magneto can do. *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' Logan usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions and the depths of space. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Logan is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between him and the planet, propelling himself thus. *''Matter Manipulation (Telekinesis):'' This is a form of a combined force of telekinesis and magnetokinesis. Logan is able to manipulate matter even to the subatomic level for a number of purposes. This might explain why, he is not limited to objects with metallic properties and is able to manipulate objects with non metallic properties like wood, stone, plastics etc. to such a degree. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Logan can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, but not to as high of a degree as his great-great-grandfather, Magneto. *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Logan can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. He can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Under normal conditions, Logan possesses the physical strength of lifting around 30 tons. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 60 tons with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Under normal conditions, Logan possesses the physical durability of his grreat-grandfather, Wolverine. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point where he can shrug off punches to the face from super humans such as Namor and Colossus while weakened and remain unharmed. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance these reflexes with magnetic energy, to the point where he can pluck out of the air with his hand, superhumans as swift and fast as the likes of Speed with ease. *''Superhuman Speed'' Acoustic Eclectic Mimicry: Logan possesses the ability to transform music to create various effects. Different styles of music create different effects, all depending on what he is listening to. *''Concussive Blasts:'' "Hard" music like rock allows him to generate damaging blasts. *''Forcefields:'' Classical music allows him to create forcefields. *''Photokinesis:'' Dance music enables him to create blinding lights. *''Flight:'' Gospel music allows him to fly. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Logan's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Logan is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Logan can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Logan dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Powers as a Witch/Werewolf Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Lycanthropy: As he is a witch-werewolf hybrid, Logan can use the same lycanthropic abilities as Matthew. *''Super Strength:'' Logan is much stronger than any human. *''Super Speed:'' Logan is extremely faster than any human and can rival any vampire. He can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. *''Super Agility:'' Logan possesses superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *''Super Durability:'' Logan can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. He can also exert themselves without much tire. *''Healing Factor:'' Logan possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. *''Super Senses:'' Logan has extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. *''Pain Transference:'' Logan can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures, and can "heal" in some cases. *''Anger:'' When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a vampire. *''Full Moon:'' Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *''High body temperature:'' Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Logan mentions this ability to be beneficial. *''Wolf form:'' Logan can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Logan has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the son of Matthew, the grandson of Selena, the great-grandson of Wolverine and the Scarlet Witch and the great-great-grandson of Magneto, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Logan has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Logan holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X, Logan is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Logan is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, German, French, Japanese, Chinese and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai and Vietnamese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Class 50-75: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 50 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Logan Howlett.jpg Logan6.jpg Logan11.jpg Logan4.jpg Logan3.jpg Logan5.jpg Logan10.jpg Logan9.jpg Logan8.jpg Logan7.jpg Logan_Tattoo.jpg Logan_Tattoo2.JPG Logan_Tattoo4.JPG Logan_Howlett_tattoo.jpg Logan is a tall young man with handsome looks. He has very tan skin, dark eyes and black spiky hair. He is extremely fit. *'Hair:' Logan has short black hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' Logan usually wears short-sleeved shirts or sleevless shirts of different kinds. *'Tattoos:' Logan has six known tattoos; a Buddha on his back that helps him enter a state of zen (which is a drawing he did), petroglyphs (graphical representations of prehistory that are engraved on rocks and stones (he has stated in the past that they help keep him grounded)) on each foot, he has a wedding band tattooed on his ring finger, a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder and a tattoo depicting the Crest of Patience on his right wrist. *'X-Men Uniform:' *'Wolf form:' Logan's wolf form is described as "dark silver fur and a size five-times larger his size — a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring". His eyes are of a light colour. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Native Americans Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Howlett family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Kaguya clan Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Claw Retraction Category:Genetic Atavism Category:Magnetokinetics Category:Audiokinetics Category:Magnet Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2032 Category:Capricorn (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Canine Mimicry Category:Characters Category:Canadians Category:House of Cyclops Category:Argent family Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Crest of Patience Bearers Category:Earth Release users Category:Wind Release users